


Altocalciphilia

by BlueToRed



Series: How to Fuck Over Your Boyfriend: from A-Z [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), High Heels, John's POV, M/M, Stiletto Heels, altocalciphilia, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: John just lost a stupid bet with his dumb boyfriend and now he has to strut around in heels for him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: How to Fuck Over Your Boyfriend: from A-Z [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787185
Kudos: 12





	Altocalciphilia

Well, tonight's the night, you guess.

You roll your eyes as Dave hands you a shoe box.

Dave gives you a smug smile as he tells you, "come to bed wearing these and only these."

You went into the bathroom, expecting the worst. Seeing that Dave had that at the ready this must have been something bad that he saved for when you lost a bet with him.

Too bad that in this house _a man keeps his word._ Your dad told you when you got into a serious relationship that was the key to keeping your "union" going... always listening to everything Dave wanted and making compromises, and if you lost a bet, you had to roll with it.

You look down at the box as you open up the lid.

"Oh. You have got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

You creak open the door. 

Dave is laying down on your bed, already naked and under the sheets.

You peak your head in and narrow your eyes and then push up your glasses.

You've been walking along the wall, trying to hold yourself up as you walked wearing those damn sharp-ass heels.

You step in with your tall black heels strapped around your ankles.

You can hardly keep your balance, but you still try.

You take a single step forward without holding onto the wall and _“ah!”_

You trip for a moment, you’re bent forward. You suddenly straighten your back and then go back to walking. 

Dave's chuckling, now he’s… biting his lips. You can see he's pitching a tent in your sheets already.  


You walk over to the bed and then crawl up to Dave. His legs are right between your knee. You slowly crawl and trace your fingers along his body's outline. 

"I'm prepped and everything, Dave." You give him eyes, you're gonna make sure this is so fucking good to him that's he's gonna wear himself out and give you a break. In all honesty, you know it might take a few days for him to be over his little failed bet, but you're secretly hoping you can get this in one.

Dave lifts up his hands and grabs your hips. You lower your head and kiss his lips, you lightly bite down onto his bottom lip and lightly chew it. Dave slowly slips his tongue into your mouth and when he starts rolling his tongue against yours, you let out a tiny moan.

You pull away from him, "don't you wanna do more than just kiss?"

Dave gives you a smug look when you start pulling down his sheet, you reveal his erection and before you could even hop on his lap, Dave had your rolled over onto your back.

Dave lifts up your legs with his hands and practically demands you wrap your legs around his waist. Dave whispers into your mouth, "I wanna feel your heels dig into my back."

You feel yourself harden at that. Losing that dumb little bet might not be all that bad after all.

Dave starts slipping his length into you. You gasp at his size. Even after all this time, his size can still take you by surprise. You light tease him by asking, "faster."

"We haven't even started yet, babe." Dave lets out a light chuckle against your lips.

"Fuck me." You ask and then you wrap your arms around his neck. You pull him into a kiss and he starts thrusting his hips faster. As he starts steadying his pace you start digging your sharp heels into his sides. Dave starts to get tense. He pulls away from your kiss so he can gasp. You chuckle and gasp yourself. He just slammed right into the spot that always makes you lose your damned mind.

Dave keeps pounding his cock into you. You pull him closer to you, you grip your nails into his shoulder blades and refuse to let go.

You keep pressing your heels into his hips, whatever it takes to make him get off. You need him to go faster, you need him to cum inside of you. You want it so bad.

You plead with him to cum. You want to feel his load fill you up completely, you want him to just take you.

Dave shuts his eyes and reels back his head.

Dave's getting so close. You make sure to stab into hips with your heels as much as you can and he tenses up. Dave lets out a yelp or a groan, you can't tell, all you know is that it's fucking hot.

Dave finishes and you let go of his shoulders just to pump yourself with your still slightly lubes up fingers.

You keep working your own member until you're pumped dry.

Dave struggles to breath as he watches you make yourself cum.

Dave looks down at you and tells you, "damn... babe... that's... **shit."**

You smile up at him and ask, "was it good for you too?"

Dave nods, "I fuckin' loved that, baby."

You smile, you seemed to have satisfied him.

Then Dave tells you, 

"I can't wait till tomorrow night, sexy."

_Shit._


End file.
